Into the Future
by PrincessChaylor
Summary: Taylor starts to act weird during the last few months of senior year. Her and Chad are on and off with their arguing and it's starting to get to Chad. Will Chad hold on after Taylor tells him what's going on? More importantly, Will Taylor?
1. Application

**Hey Guys! It is I again! So this is one I've been thinking up since FOREVER! It's been changed a few times, but I think I have it down, it's been changed for years actually, I just found the idea I'm sticking with…before I had an account I would entertain myself before I went to bed and I still kind of do…yeah…don't judge me. Lol The first Chapter is Kind of short ****so please review if you want me to continue! ****Thanks!**

* * *

Taylor and Jordan Mckessie sat on Taylor's bed, a phone to their ears, Taylor was squeezing her sister's leg. Jordan had her hands folded

"Well Miss. Mckessie." The phone person said "Why don't you go check your mailbox?" he questioned

"Now?" Taylor asked

"Yes."

"Like, right now?" she questioned

"Yes."

"As in, right now right now?" Taylor said fearfully as Jordan pulled her off the bed, running to the mailbox and jamming their key in, Taylor held the phone to her ear as Jordan jumped up and down eagerly

"Hurry up! Hurry up! Hurry UP!" She said ecstatically

"I'm trying!" Taylor said balancing the mail "I'm on my way home sir."

The two girls practically ran around the corner and slammed the door

"Are you ready Taylor?" The instructor asked

"As I'll ever be." Taylor breathed as her older sister crossed her fingers

"Open It up."

Taylor opened the letter and read it over and over

"What does it say?" Jordan demanded "Come on!"

"i- i-" Taylor was speechless

"What does it say?!" she grabbed it and read before gasping and turning to Taylor

"I got …IN!" Taylor screeched

The girls screamed at the top of their lungs as the Administrator over the phone laughed

"Welcome to our school Miss. Mckessie!" he laughed "Perfect grades, perfect gpa score and perfect qualifications! We expect great things from you!" he smiled

"And great is all you'll get!" Taylor breathed as Jordan hugged her

"Excellent! I'll see you this Fall!" he laughed

"I'll see you then! Thank you!" Taylor hung up

Jordan blinked at her little sister, her eyes glimmering brightly with excitement, before they grabbed each other's hands and began to jump up and down "YES! YES! YES! YES! YEEEESSS!" they screamed

"I can't wait to tell Mom and Dad!" Taylor moved some hair from her face

"They are gonna be so proud!" Jordan sighed

"YAAAY!" the two girls screamed before Taylor stopped, catching a glimpse of one picture in the corner

"Nooooooooo." She whimpered

"What is- Ohhhhhh…." Jordan took notice as well and began to freak out a bit too.

"No! No! No! No! No! noooooo!" Taylor panicked

"I'm sorry sweetie" Jordan placed a gentle hand on her shoulder

"What am I going to do?" Taylor put her head in her hands, sitting on her bed. Jordan got into comfort mode and sat beside her "and WHY AM I CARING?!"

"Oh honey." Jordan shook her head

"I've played this scene a million times in my head- I know the part!" she said "We've done the drills- Why is it so hard to actually do? I don't even care!...Do I?" her brown eyes were twinkling now with sadness

"Urg! This is so COMPLICATED!" Taylor exclaimed, once again slamming her head into her hands

"Ok…." Jordan stood "Little sister I know, it was great spending time with you!" Jordan hugged her "Anti-Taylor about to occur I'll be in my room." She pointed going out. What could she say? She knew how ugly this was going to be.

Taylor laid back on her bed and looked at the picture on her bedside "I'm sorry…" she whispered

* * *

**There you go! Please review! If you didn't get it, that was a picture of Chad and Taylor. If you don't review, I won't know you want to read it and I'll update something else.**

I love when we put drama in the first chapter.

**Yeah, me too! You know Derrick, Originally we were supposed to put what we were doing in the studio, but I figured it'd wreck the effect.**

Ahhhh! I get it!

**Mm-hm**


	2. Bff pep talk,sort of

**Wow! Two Chapters in one day! I'm on a roll! Here we are! Chapter 2! Please review at the end and click the beautiful gray button! I love that button…**

* * *

"That's great!" Gabriella exclaimed over the phone that night

"No it's not great Gabriella, it's anything _but _great!" Taylor paced back and forth

Gabriella took off her glasses and looked up from her homework "I don't follow."

Taylor sighed and flopped onto the bed "Whatever."

There was a pause "It's him isn't it?" Gabriella said softly

"No…Yes…I don't know Gabi." Taylor frowned

"Hey." She smiled

"What?" Taylor said groggily

"You've been waiting for this for months…and now you finally have it!" Gabriella smiled

"I know but suddenly I feel like I don't _want _it." Taylor said "I mean I want it but-"

"You don't have to explain Taylor, I understand." Gabriella nodded

"Do you?" Taylor shook her head slowly

"Yes Taylor. I do. You're upset because all of this is happening so fast, you want it to all slow down, you're being faced with decisions you for once in your life don't want to make this time." She said "And most importantly, you want to ditch Stanford for Troy sometimes!" she held her head back

Taylor picked up her phone and put Gabriella on Video Chat "Ok that last part, how did I turn into you?"

"Scratch the last part, point is I'm your best friend, I'll be there for your college graduation, I'll be there to watch you walk down the aisle to the one, and I'll be rooting for whatever you choose." Gabriella said gently

"I made my choice Gabi and I'm not changing it, but I just…." She sighed "Never mind" she shrugged and smiled weakly

"Tay?" Gabriella said

"I have to go to bed…night Gabi, thanks for listening." Taylor said with a weak smile

"O-Okay, yeah, night Tay….." Gabriella said, forcing a small smile too

"Bye…"

"Bye…"

She hung up, switched off her light so the room was pitch black, and said her prayers faster and more frantic than she ever had before in her life.

"Dear God please help me to stop freaking out and to accept my adult fate I know I have to make decisions but this one is going to hurt me really bad and your word _SAYS _God you don't want your children getting hurt but I could swear to you that if I go through with this I will hurt so bad, that I will cough my heart out ok that was a little exaggerated but- oh never mind! Scratch it! Scratch it all! Forget it! Redo! Send the angels to change my mind God that's all I ask, send JESUS if you must but don't let me do this! Wait! No! I want to do this! I WANT TO DO THIS. But whenever I think about it I start to freak out and *GAAASSSSP!*" before she could continue her long drawn out prayer, her phone rang next to her

"Please hold. And For the record I hope you're taking notes on this. She pointed to the sky

_Even when I'm not giving enough and I'm (Gabi: taking too much) you're still there for me…"_

"Mommy is going mental right now with God." Taylor narrowed her eyes, not looking at the phone beside her

_Even when I've got-_

_*Light switch on*_

Taylor groaned and picked it up "Hello?"

"Hey Taylor, I just wanted to say goodnight" Chad said on the other line

"Oh, it's you." Taylor put her head in her hand

"Yeah...It's me." Chad raised an eyebrow

"No, no that's not what I meant Chad." Taylor changed "I meant that I didn't know you were …"

"Taylor is something wrong?" Chad asked

"Everything…" she mumbled "Nothing!" she said quickly

"Are you sure?" Chad asked

"I'm 100% sure." Taylor nodded, crossing her fingers

"Okay, because you know I care about you, I just wanted to know." Chad said gently

"I-I know Chad, thanks for your concern." Taylor said

"Anytime, night Tay-Tay."

There was a brief silence.

"Goodnight Chad." Taylor shook her head sadly, hanging up. She laid flat on her bed before whimpering to the sky again "Pleeeeeeease send an insane arsonist or something to catch Yale on fireeeee!" she whimpered

* * *

**There you go! Chapter two! Please please please please review! You know you love me! And if you don't ow. So those of you I know you do, You know you love me! REVIW PLEASE! Geez, I'm catching Taylor's problem now…gosh.**


	3. I Can't tell you yet

**Okay, So. I thought I would do something different by having background music to describe what happened that morning more; and for once it is not mandatory for you to listen to the song! There are only a few parts of it in anyway. Plus it's only in the first part. So anyway, if you want too, the song is 'Something that I want' from 'Disney's Tangled.' Enjoy and Remember, reviews let me know what to update! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my ideas.**

* * *

Taylor's eyes fluttered open, she looked over at her alarm clock, it was 7:00. She did a small stretch and moved the covers off of her. Taylor yawned and said quietly

"Good morning Albuquerque." she said as she got up and opened her laptop, she took a video diary for her blog.

"Today's forecast is a shower of sadness, laughter, awkwardness, and anxiety. I'll fill you guys in later. And we've reach 1000 followers! Yay! Later and thanks a lot!" She shut her computer

Taylor then went into her bathroom. She put her IPod onto its dock and chose a song before she got ready, Disney's 'Something that I want' began to play as she stepped into the shower

_She's a girl with the best intentions.__  
_  
Taylor heard her phone do a familiar jingle and felt her hand around the counter for it. Steering it away from the shower water, she answered a text from Gabriella

**Hey! On my way!****Dealio! Getting ready!****  
**  
She put the phone down

_He's a man of his own invention.__  
_  
"Troy, you will not believe what happened last week!" Chad swung his bag over his shoulder and grabbed a piece of toast, balancing his phone. "It was unbelievable!"

"What happened man?" he said excitedly

"I got accepted to U of A."

Pause.

"Wait." Troy said "You mean the college we've wanted to get into since we were EIGHT?!"

_She looked out the window he walked out the do-or!__  
_  
Taylor hopped out the shower and pulled a shirt on,

"I still can't believe I got accepted." Taylor mumbled

"Welcome to the Future! I'm in the car." Gabriella grinned

"REDHAWKS." Troy stammered

"Yeah!"

"BEST BASKETBALL TEAM IN ALBUQUERQUE?" He gasped

"What do you think?" Chad smirked

"THIS IS BUCKING AWESOME MAN!" Troy burst

"Bucking?"

"DO NOT ACUSE MY FALSE PROFANITY RIGHT NOW THIS IS BOSS!" Troy pointed

"Whatever, I'm getting in the car." Chad rolled his eyes playfully

"Yeah sure." Troy nodded putting the phone down "My best friend got accepted into the Redhawk School." He pondered "Wow!" he ran out to Gabriella

There was a silence, Gabriella looked at the road and Troy looked at her

"Don't ask me why I have the van." She said simply

"Wouldn't dream of it." He answered as he looked at his phone

Taylor looked out the window to see Gabriella coming around the block

"Ship." She said mimicking Troy. She grabbed a sandwich and ran out "Hey." She smiled as Gabi and Troy tried to contain themselves "Okay. What?"

Gabriella nodded to Troy and he ran his hand through Taylor's hair "Bubbly much T?" he smirked, his hand covered in soap suds

Taylor looked in the side mirror and turned around, Gabriella passed her a gym towel "No time Mija." she smiled, starting the engine "We're running late."

Taylor rolled her eyes, grinning as she hopped in the seat

Gabriella turned the radio on "I love this song!" she smiled

_Cause it's so easy to make be-lieve. _She sang

_Seems you're livin in a dream._ Taylor sang quietly, looking out the window as they pulled up

_Don't you see that what you need is standin in front of you...!?"_ Gabi smirked as she flipped to Taylor, pointing to Chad outside. Troy grinned at her

Taylor hopped out and ran to the side of the building as Troy turned

"What's up with her?" Troy grinned

"Bypassing him." She shook her head, she pecked Troy on the cheek "I'll see you inside."

"'Kay." Troy smiled, unbuckling his seatbelt

* * *

After sliding into their seats, everyone sat down for homeroom.

"Welcome back young scholars! I hope you enjoyed your applicant, and senior ditch week!" Ms. Darbus exclaimed dramatically

The class groaned as Troy turned to Gabriella

"This sucks!" he mouthed

"I know." She shrugged sympathetically

"Young man!" said, startling them. Luckily, she was talking about Timothy "Hand it over that will be an hour of detention for you." He reluctantly handed her his phone

"The curse of the cellular devices return." Ms. Darbus groaned "Now! During applicant week you all applied to your college or university. I would be enthralled to know where you applied and or were accepted to!"

"Oh no..." Gabriella sunk into her chair, Taylor, who wasn't comfortable answering either, saw this and raised her hand

"Miss. Mckessie?" Darbus called

"Before we answer where we will continue our education I would love to know," Taylor began "Where you were accepted Ms. Darbus?" She grinned

Taylor was Ms. Darbus's pet and she knew that Ms. Darbus didn't go to a very good college. She wanted Ivy League and ended up going to a local community school. Not a good example for her students.

"I...I'm not comfortable answering your question Miss. Mckessie." Darbus said, backing out

The class protested saying they wanted to know and such, Darbus lost it and tried to keep her cool,

"You know what? Let's drop the idea of college right now." Ms. D nodded, pale.

Timothy slammed his desk and stood, catching Taylor's drift. "IS THAT THE EXAMPLE YOU WANT TO SET?!" The class was gone after that. Thanks to Timothy.

"Thanks!" Gabriella smiled weakly, the rioting teens blocking her out

"What are friends for?" She grinned back before hi-fiving Martha

"I owe you."

"What? No way!"

"No matter what you say I am in your debt."

_  
At free period Taylor went to her locker and entered the combination, Gabriella went over to hers, Troy behind her. It wasn't until the hall was almost empty, Troy still talking to Gabriella of course, when Taylor was caged between her locker and someone's arms.

"Hey Taylor." Chad said

_This is it. I'm going to turn around and those adorable brown eyes are going to stare straight at me. Then I'm going to melt into a huge puddle and the poor guy'll have to get a mop._ Taylor thought before turning around and smiling _Oh my gosh I was right._

"Hey you." She greeted, accepting the embrace _Why is he so huggable?!_ They soon let go

"I missed you." He looked down sheepishly

"Aw!" Taylor said, her mouth forming a weary smile "How so?"

"Well...we were out for two weeks for applicant week and senior ditch week." He smiled

"Yeah, that's true." Taylor nodded "But you were the one who didn't come to the park with us during ditch week." she pointed out

"I was downtown; my application took a little longer." He smiled

"Cool!" She smiled

"That was really sweet what you did for Gabi back there." He smiled

"She has to tell Troy, I can't keep this up forever." Taylor frowned as she shut her locker door and they began to walk down the hallway

"I know." Chad said annoyed at the fact, "Hey! Where did you get accepted?" He asked

"I...Um..." Taylor stammered before Gabriella, who was on the other side of the hall, went next to her

"She hasn't applied yet." She said

"What?" Chad and Troy said in unison as Troy came up

"Taylor Mckessie. Hasn't applied for college." Chad raised an eyebrow "Taylor Nicole Mckessie?"

"I haven't?" Taylor said confused "Oh! No I haven't!" She said acting the part

"You're not lying?" Chad eyed suspiciously

"Nope!" the girls shook their heads

"Okay...then..." Troy shrugged "I have to head over to the gym; I'll see you guys later." He nodded

"Me too, later guys." Chad said

"Later!" They waved, when they were out of eye and earshot, the girls relaxed

"Thanks a lot." Taylor exhaled

"I told you I owed you and I meant it." Gabriella said

"Well I appreciated it." Taylor smiled "Okay, now you have to tell Troy."

"Fine. Only if _YOU_ tell Chad."

"No!" Taylor shrieked

"Are you telling him?"

"NO!" Taylor exclaimed

"Then I'm not telling Troy." Gabriella smirked, crossing her arms.

"Well played." Taylor rolled her eyes

* * *

Troy walked out of the gym; he forgot his sports pack in his locker. When he turned down the hallway he felt a pair of hands grab his shirt and pull him aside. He shut his eyes and let out a scream.

"I- I'll have you know, my dad works here and is in his office right now!" Troy held his hands up in surrender "And he would be VERY unhappy right now if my face came up on Amber Alert!"

As Troy rambled on the person tried to get him to be quiet. Gabriella put her hands over his mouth and rolled her eyes.

"Hey! Open your eyes!" She said calmly, Troy opened them and blinked

"Hi." Gabriella smiled "I wanted to let you know, thanks for not catching on back there." She said "Really Troy, since when have we ever known Taylor to do something _so_ irresponsible as to not apply for college?"

"That's what this is about?" Troy blinked

"Yes Troy." Gabriella said exasperated

"Girl you don't have to kidnap to do it!" Troy's eyes widened as he shook his head, he was too busy to notice his unusual tone "We have cell phone, email, Skype, Facetime-"he counted off

"Yes Troy I know!" Gabriella said

"Where _did _she get accepted into?" Troy said quietly

Gabriella inhaled "Yale University, New York."

Silence.

Troy gawked at his girlfriend's statement. Why was she hiding something this great? He had deserved to know. The gang had deserved to know. Chad had deserved to- oh. That was it.]

"This will crush him." Troy said slowly in disbelief

"I know…" Gabriella said guiltily "She isn't too thrilled either."

"But she's been wanting Yale her entire life!" Troy exclaimed

"People change Troy. And _people _change people." Gabriella shook her head sadly, before kissing him and walking away

"Wait- where did _you_ get accepted?!" Troy called

Gabriella turned around sadly "I can't tell you yet." She smiled weakly

"Wait. Gabi!" Troy called before realizing what this probably meant "Oh no." he said going into the gym sadly.

* * *

Taylor walked down the hall, dressed in her lab coat, she was late for a meeting again. Chad passed her, late for practice. She smiled and looked down; Chad casually smiled and looked away, playing this game. Right when Taylor passed by an inch, he grabbed her and placed her in front of him.

"Okay. Spill." He said

"Chad I don't know what you're talking about." Taylor shook her head, trying to get free.

"Don't you?" Chad replied. He tightened his grip "Taylor it isn't like you not to apply for college. If anything the colleges would apply to you. So what's going on and why does Gabi feel the need to lie?"

What could she say? He knew her. She should have known he would figure it out.

"Chad…." Taylor began quietly, finally getting out his grip "Does it really matter?"

"_Yes, it_ matters!" Chad nearly begged, his adorable brown eyes piercing Taylor's soul with guilt. Taylor sighed sadly. They looked at one another for a minute. Taylor's hypnotizing brown eyes met Chad's hurt and confused ones. Taylor kissed Chad who returned it.

What was going on? Why was she acting like this? He just didn't understand. Taylor pulled away and looked down.

"I can't tell you yet." She said before running to the science room.

"Taylor wait!" Chad said before going into the gym sadly.

* * *

**Oh no… Reviews please! A shoutout to MermaidRam85! Thanks for your time and review! I hope you guys liked this chapter!**


End file.
